Littlest things
by Emi.Green
Summary: Las cosas más pequeñas de la vida pueden llegar a ser las más importantes. Y más si se comparten con aquella persona que te hace sentir especial. Colección de drabbles Michi.


**Littlest things**

**Querido diario**

_Digimon propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo_

…

La noche había caído sobre el Digimundo, los niños se encontraban alrededor de Tai, Sora y Agumon, los cuales se encontraban preparando las ramas para iniciar la fogata para calentarse todos. Los dos chicos acomodaban todo y el pequeño digimon observaba preparado para lanzar una llama. Los demás estaban cada uno en lo suyo, Izzy y Joe platicaban sobre un tipo de programa nuevo que el pequeño genio intentaba desarrollar, sus digimons solo se limitaban a escuchar. Tk y Kari jugaban a las cartas junto con Patamon y Gatomon. Matt se encontraba observando a los niños jugar y una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible adornaba su rostro. Palmon y Gabumon se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, cada uno al lado de su respectivo niño elegido.

La única que se encontraba sola era Mimí, la cual estaba sentada abrazándose las rodillas mirando con recelo a Tai y a Sora. Habían estado todo el día haciendo equipo en todo lo que habían hecho, y eso realmente le estaba comenzando a molestar bastante.

— ¡Flama bebé!—Una pequeña llamarada se disparó a las ramas preparadas por los chicos, los cuales al instante se alejaron corriendo a las risotadas mientras que Biyomon, quien había estado ayudando también, le hacía una seña de OK a su amigo naranja.

— ¡Bien hecho! Ahora queda ponernos a cocinar todo lo que estuvimos pescando hoy. Mimí, ¿podrías traerme todo por favor?—Sora se dirigió hacia la niña castaña, la cual al oírla frunció pronunciadamente el ceño.

—Tráelo tú, después de todo están haciendo todo juntos con Tai. No quisiera arruinar su momento. —La pelirroja al oírla se quedó de piedra. ¿De qué venía todo eso? Biyomon había escuchado a la castaña y miró a su digielegida con preocupación.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Mimí? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

— ¡Olvídalo! Simplemente no quiero traer nada, estoy muy cansada.—Dicho esto, se recostó en el pasto mientras se cruzaba de brazos tras su nuca, totalmente ida por los celos que la estaban carcomiendo. Tai se acercó allí y preguntó qué sucedía, Sora le respondió y él automáticamente frunció el ceño y se acercó a Mimí.

— ¿Vas a empezar con tus caprichos, Mimí? ¡Simplemente te estaba pidiendo un favor! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malcriada y caprichosa?—La muchacha al oír lo que le estaba diciendo el chico se sentó totalmente furiosa y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

— ¿Ya vas a empezar tú con todas esas estupideces del capricho y eso? ¿Para qué cuentan conmigo si soy tan malcriada? ¡Tú estabas muy feliz haciendo equipo con Sora, ve y sigue con ello! Estoy cansada de soportar todo esto.—Todos los demás al oír el escándalo que había dirigieron toda su atención al par que se miraba con profundo enojo, la chica se había parado y miraba desafiante al líder, el cual le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma.

— ¡Ya me tienes harto, estúpida niña egoísta!—La digielegida de la pureza al oír esto no dudó en darle una fuerte abofeteada al chico y salir corriendo de allí mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Todos los niños se quedaron estáticos mientras observaban al castaño rojo de furia.

Agumon se acercó a él y tironeó de su camiseta para que le pusiera atención.

—Creo que se te fue la mano, Tai…

El chico se dio vuelta y miró a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con preocupación. Palmon se había despertado justo cuando las cosas se habían puesto más pesadas y ahora miraba con odio al chico.

— ¡Discúlpate con ella!—Taichi la miró atónito. ¿Qué hiciera qué? ¡Ella lo había abofeteado y encima todo había comenzado por sus estúpidos caprichos!

— ¿Estas bromeando, Palmon? Ella es una niña malcriada, me golpea, ¿y yo tengo que pedirle disculpas? Que se vaya al diablo, estoy harto.—La digimon planta se enfureció todavía más y, antes de irse tras su amiga, le dijo mirándolo a los ojos:

—Antes de decir esas cosas, debes tratar de entender la razón por la que Mimí actúa así. ¡No entiendes nada, idiota!

Y así, se fue corriendo dejando a todos aún más confundidos que antes. Tai soltó groserías y se fue para otro lado con Agumon tras él. Todos los demás no dijeron nada. Sora soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos con preocupación.

—Creo entender la razón por la que Mimí está así…

Los demás la miraron confundidos, claramente se estaban perdiendo de algo.

—Bien, iré a hablar con el idiota de Tai. No queremos situaciones incómodas en el grupo por culpa de ellos dos. —Matt se levantó para dirigirse tras su amigo, pero la mano de la pelirroja lo detuvo.

—Ellos tienen cosas que arreglar solos, Matt. —El rubio alzó una ceja, claramente confundido, pero no dijo nada. Seguramente la chica sabía de lo que hablaba. Apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar levemente y desviando la mirada.

Biyomon y Gabumon se miraron y sonrieron.

…

Mimí se encontraba a la orilla del río, tirando piedras en él y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin parar. Se sentía tan estúpida, tan enojada. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Tai así? Ya no quería estar más en ese estúpido lugar, ya no quería estar al lado de Sora y su perfección que parecía encandilar al líder. Había pasado tiempo y todo seguía igual.

Tenían 14, 15 años y Tai siempre velando por Sora. Se refregó los ojos y rompió en llanto nuevamente. No debería importarle tanto, debería tratar de hacer a un lado esa profunda confusión que sentía hacia su líder desde ya hacía vario tiempo. En los últimos años en los que habían estado en el digimundo ella y el portador del emblema del valor se habían podido llegar a conocer más, formando un lazo muy fuerte que nunca se imaginó que iba a tener con él.

Pero en esta semana, Tai se había estado comportando algo distante con ella por alguna razón que no comprendía, pero también había observado que había vuelto a acercarse más a Sora. Ese era el principal problema.

¿Ya se había cansado de ser su amigo?

Luego recordó lo que le había dicho momentos atrás. Frunció más el ceño y tiró otra piedra con muchas más fuerzas.

— ¡Estúpido Taichi!

…

El muchacho había dado una vuelta para enfriarse de la furia que lo carcomía y ahora se encontraba adentro de una de las carpas sentado mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Sin querer se había metido adentro de la carpa que compartían las chicas. Todo estaba sumamente ordenado y hasta perfumado, nada que ver con la enorme carpa que compartía con los chicos, a pesar de las quejas de Joe el lugar era un desastre.

Se sentó arriba de la bolsa de dormir de Mimí, y soltó un suspiro. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir con todo esto? Aquella actitud de la castaña le había hecho recordarla como cuando la conoció, aquella niña caprichosa y mimada que lo sacaba de sus casillas. En todo ese tiempo que había compartido con ella y la había conocido más, se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado muchísimo. Es más, le gustaba mucho el cómo era ahora y, sin embargo, se había ido todo al carajo por una estúpida pelea.

¿Por qué se había puesto así? ¿Por Sora? Tenía que admitir que desde que había hablado con ella y su amiga le había hecho ver los crecientes sentimientos que tenía hacia Mimí, quiso negarse a él mismo todo aquello y comenzó a alejarse de la castaña.

Tal vez tenía razón al ponerse así.

Volvió a suspirar y se recostó, al hacerlo, sintió algo duro en la zona de la nuca que le molestó. Se giró para ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con un especie de libro que se asomaba por debajo de la almohada. Miró para todos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie y lo tomó. Era todo rosa y se podía leer el nombre de la portadora del emblema de la pureza en él.

Carraspeó, intuyendo de qué se trataba todo aquello.

Se percató de que tenía una especie de candado, pero extrañamente estaba abierto. Adentro de él se encontraba una lapicera, era como si lo hubieran dejado a medio usar. Pasó directamente a la página en donde se encontraba la lapicera y reconoció la letra de Mimí en ella.

Tragó saliva sonoramente nervioso. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y comenzó a leer.

"_Querido diario:_

_¡Estoy tan molesta con Taichi! No entiendo por qué se comporta así conmigo, creí que éramos buenos amigos… sí, amigos. Solo eso. Ya estoy entendiendo los sentimientos que tiene hacia Sora y que nunca van a cambiar. Ahora se fueron juntos a buscar ramas para encender la fogata, será mejor que vaya a buscar comida con los demás sino Tai se enfadará conmigo._

_No quiero que se aleje todavía más de mí… creo que en realidad estoy más molesta conmigo misma por todo lo que estoy sintiendo. Luego hablamos, ¡un beso!_

_Mimí."_

El castaño se quedó estático. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer. ¿Mimí estaba celosa? ¿A qué se refería con "todo lo que estoy sintiendo"? Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se sobresaltó al oír una voz femenina, al darse vuelta se encontró con Palmon mirándolo con molestia. Tai escondió el diario detrás de su espalda y soltó una risa nerviosa. Agumon entró detrás de ella y observó a su amigo muy nervioso y se dio cuenta que ocultaba algo.

— ¿Qué escondes ahí, Tai?—El muchacho maldijo por lo bajo al digimon y se puso todavía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡N-Nada! Solamente estupideces mías…—Palmon lo miró con sospecha y, de un rápido movimiento, le arrebató el diario de sus manos. Leyó aquello que había sido leído por Tai y luego sonrió.

—Muy bien. Ahora sabes los sentimientos de Mimí. Ahora será mejor que vayas tras ella porque te enterraré tres metros bajo tierra.

El castaño tragó saliva y se sentía confundido a la vez. ¿Por qué no se había enojado? Decidió restarle importancia a eso ahora y dirigirse hacia donde seguramente se encontraba su amiga.

…

Mimí ya había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos y un poco hinchados. Lanzó otra piedra al río sin muchas ganas y se quedó observando un punto fijo. Soltó un suspiro de tristeza y cerró sus párpados. ¿Cómo vería a la cara a sus amigos después de semejante escena? Lo peor de todo es que se había mostrado sumamente celosa frente a todos. ¡Demonios! Quería hablar con Palmon y descargarse un poco, ¿dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba? Que mala amiga era.

Sintió a alguien acercarse a ella pero no se volteó para ver de quién se trataba, simplemente esperó a que se sentara a su lado. Para su sorpresa, era Taichi. No lo miró a la cara, solamente lo reconoció por sus zapatillas.

Genial. Lo que le faltaba.

Tai, por su parte, no sabía por dónde comenzar. No estaba representando para nada su emblema en esos momentos. Carraspeó y observó a su amiga, quien se encontraba con la cara escondida tras sus rodillas y los mechones de cabello la tapaban.

Apoyó una mano en su espalda y ahí ella lo miró. El chico sintió un puntazo en el pecho cuando notó que ella definitivamente había estado llorando.

— ¿Estás bien? Yo… no quería hacerte llorar… perdóname Mimí…

La chica negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa y le desvió la mirada nuevamente.

—No te preocupes, yo lamento ser tan malcriada e insoportable.

El muchacho se revolvió los cabellos claramente nervioso y sin saber bien qué decir. Soltó un suspiro y miró al río.

—No pienso que seas así. Simplemente me enojé en el momento por cómo le habías respondido a Sora y…

—También tengo claro lo importante que es Sora en todo esto.

— ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Tampoco siento las cosas que tú crees que siento por Sora! Ni yo mismo quiero ser simplemente tu amigo, no te pesa solamente a ti. Actúo así porque soy un idiota que no sabe enfrentar lo que siente.—Dijo todo junto de golpe y sin pensarlo. Ella se quedó estática por unos minutos.

Esperen un minuto…

¿Cómo sabía que ella pensaba todo aquello?

¡Eso solamente estaba escrito en su diario!

Se paró de golpe, totalmente sonrojada de la vergüenza y de la furia. El muchacho, también sonrojado pero por lo que había dicho, la miró confundido. Al instante, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y también se puso de pie y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

— ¡LEISTE MI DIARIO!

— ¡E-Espera! ¡Pu-Puedo explicarlo!

— ¡No! ¡No tienes que explicarme nada! ¡Deja de entrometerte en mi vida y ve tras tu amada Sora, no necesito la lástima de nadie!

El castaño no sabía qué hacer, vaya a saber uno de dónde sacó el suficiente valor que se había esfumado mágicamente, se acercó a la chica, la cual continuaba gritando sin parar y la tomó de los hombros para luego plantarle un beso en los labios.

Ella le correspondió luego de salir del shock en el que había entrado, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tai la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más a él y ella lo tomó del rostro, besándolo con suma dulzura. Después de unos minutos, se separaron. Ambos se encontraban totalmente sonrojados.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Aquí la única persona que me gusta y que amo eres tú. —Soltó Tai con sus mejillas encendidas y el ceño fruncido. Ella sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Yo también te amo! —Kamiya cayó en la cuenta de que le había dicho que la amaba y que ella le correspondía y enrojeció todavía más, pensaba que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Luego, sintió los suaves labios de Mimí atrapando los suyos nuevamente y toda vergüenza desapareció por completo. Una vez que se separaron, se sentaron abrazados a la orilla del río y él, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, le dijo:

—Lamento haber leído tu diario…

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Descuida, ya encontraré alguna forma de cobrármelo…

…

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

¡Hola! Bueno, ¿qué decir? Estuve buscando como loca fics Michi por todos lados y ya los leí todos, me agarró tal desesperación que decidí seguir contribuyendo a que este fandom tan lindo crezca más. Quiero agradecerles infinitamente a todos los que me recibieron tan bien en mi one-shot "Rincón", esta colección de drabbles va dedicada a todos ustedes, ¡espero que les guste!

No les prometo capítulos muy seguidos, pero siempre que se me vengan ideas tengan por seguro que aquí van a estar.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Un beso muy grande,

Emi.


End file.
